


Past Regrets

by spn_fam17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed Sam Winchester, Dean and Sam Winchester - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Past Character Death, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Whump, curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_fam17/pseuds/spn_fam17
Summary: Sam and Dean were on a hunt involving a witch. After finding her, she mumbles some words in Latin that Sam doesn't recognize. They appear to be directed at him, but Dean kills her. Sam believes everything to be fine till he wakes up in an unfamiliar white room with no exits. What is also jarring is seeing those from his past he believes he failed to save standing in front of him.*Set some time after 15x09*
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Encounters of the Sleep Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this short story! I wanted some Sam whump, so I wrote this haha! In all honesty, I have had this idea for a while and wanted to finally write it. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, as a heads up, this story is set some time after 15x09. There will be major spoilers from the show, including past character deaths and major events, so be prepared for that if you are not caught up. This is your spoiler warning!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fic! :)

Sam and Dean were in the middle of working a case involving a witch. While they were already dealing with the whole Chuck situation, the brothers decided to step away from it for a moment and hunt. It was their family business, anyway.

That’s what lead them to an extravagant mansion in Kansas. There was a witch who had been killing members of a family because a man in it refused to marry her. With three bodies already under her belt, the boys finally discovered her location, prepared to end her killing spree. 

However, what Sam was not prepared for was her expecting their arrival. As the boys quietly and inconspicuously picked the lock on the door and tiptoed in, they were met by her black haired, green eyed self standing at the door with her hands on her hips. A smile was upon her face. “Why, I was expecting you two hunters.”

Sam looked over to Dean, whose face remained unchanged and focused. He responded, “Well, we hadn’t received our invitation yet, so we decided to crash the party.”

Dean pulled his gun out, which had witch-killing bullets in it. The witch yelled out something in Latin, causing Dean to go flying across the room along with his gun. Sam called out, “DEAN!”

The witch turned her attention towards him, then. Sam was about to reach for his gun when she yelled something else in Latin, sending his gun soaring over to where Dean laid. He couldn’t tell if his brother was awake or unconscious. 

“What are you gonna do? Kill me?”

The witch stepped forward and her smiled widened. “Oh child, no. I’m not dumb enough to kill one of the Winchester brothers. I know I’ll be hunted down by the other one. I could just kill you both, but that isn’t as fun. No, I have something much better in mind.”

Sam didn’t like the sound of that. He kept hoping Dean would grab his gun and shoot the witch, but he still hadn’t moved the slightest bit. As Sam was about to either bolt or attack her, she started mumbling some more Latin words. As she did, Sam felt his body begin tingling all over. It wasn’t necessarily painful, but it was definitely uncomfortable. Suddenly, he lost control of his legs and fell to his knees. The witch was doing something to him. He started to feel some pressure in his head that continued to build and build. He moved his hands to the sides of his head, pressing hard in hopes to alleviate the agonizing pressure. He started screaming, praying for it to stop. He couldn’t tell if the witch was still muttering her spell or not, all he could hear was the fast pounding of what must have been his heartbeat. 

A loud bang resonated in his head through the pounding. The pressure quickly dissipated, along with the tingly sensation his body was feeling. He felt hands grab his left shoulder and arm. He looked over and saw green, worried eyes staring back at him.

“Sammy! You okay?”

Dean helped Sam to a standing position. It appeared he now had full control over his legs again. “Yeah, I’m okay. I’m not feeling any effects from her spell anymore.”

Dean released his grip on him. He felt pretty stable. Just tired from everything that had happened. 

He looked down and saw the body of the witch lying lifeless on the floor. There was a gunshot wound on her chest, right at her heart, which was still oozing some blood. Dean had to have shot her while Sam was dealing with whatever she was doing to him. 

Dean patted him on the shoulder. “Alright, man. Let’s go home.”

Sam nodded in agreement. He was ready to be back at the bunker. 

\------------------------------------------------------------- 

They had finally made it back home. Castiel was there, looking through some of the books the Men of Letters had to possibly find any way to stop Chuck. Dean was explaining the hunt to Cas as Sam started walking past them. He was ready to get some sleep.

“Whoa, Sam. Hold on one second. Maybe Cas should check you and make sure you’re good. Especially since that witch was speaking some Latin mumbo-jumbo.”

Sam spun around to see Dean and Cas, their worry very evident. Cas had stood up from his chair and was starting to move towards Sam. “Yes, Sam. I can check you quickly, just in case.”

While Sam normally would’ve been chill with a once-over by the angel, he was super tired. He was sure he was fine now. He wasn’t feeling any pain or pressure anymore in his body. She was probably attempting to curse him and failed. Sam, being Rowena’s prodigy, hadn’t recognized the spell. Must have been an old one that only lasted a short amount of time. “Nah, I’m good. I promise, guys. I just need some sleep right now, then I’ll be even better.”

Sam turned his back to his brother and friend, starting to his room. He was pretty sure he was fine. What sounded absolutely blissful was closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. It was like his bed was calling his name. 

Sam entered his room and immediately laid down. He didn’t even change out of his clothes from the hunt. He was too tired to care. He closed his eyes and felt the warm, enveloping darkness take over him. 

\------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sam opened his eyes to see his vision was blinded by something bright. He squinted his eyes, attempting to focus better. Finally, he was able to see clearly and realized he was no longer in the bunker. Instead, he was in a white room. 

He shot up to his feet and started whipping his head around. There were no doors and windows in this room. Honestly, there was nothing at all in here except for him. 

Sam’s mind started whirling. How the hell did he get here? He was just asleep in his bed in the bunker, and now he was trapped in some room he didn’t know with no escape. He could feel his nerves and anxiety beginning to grow.

He hated feeling stuck somewhere with no way out. It reminded him of his time in The Cage, trapped with Lucifer. His breathing was starting to turn to hyperventilating. Sam stopped moving, forcing himself to calm down. He needed to not freak out and figure out what was happening. 

He moved over to the walls and started moving his hands up and down them, hoping to find a secret button or door to get out. To his dismay, there was none. 

What the actual hell?

“Dean? Cas?”

He hoped for a reply. Of course, none came. He tried again, this time yelling as loud as he could. “DEAN! CASTIEL! ANYBODY!”

“Hello, Samuel.”

Sam spun around, seeing a familiar face staring back at him. The woman was in a grandiose gown, her red hair in perfect curls and face full of makeup. Quickly, memories started pouring through his mind of her telling him to kill her. Sacrificing herself to save the world from the ghosts. She was his mentor when it came to witchcraft. His friend.

Rowena. 

Except how was she here? She was dead.

She had a frown on her face, walking closer towards Sam. 

“We have some things to discuss.”


	2. It's Always Your Fault

Sam was so confused. “Rowena? What are you doing here? Where the hell am I?”

She didn’t seem the least bit concerned about this predicament as Sam was. She appeared to have completely ignored his question. Instead she responded saying, “Great to see you haven’t dealt with Chuck yet. Glad I died for nothing.”

Sam was definitely caught off-guard. He blinked his eyes a couple of time, trying to wrap his mind around what she was saying. “W-What?”

Rowena moved closer to him, anger in her tone. “I died for the ‘greater good’ and for what? Chuck is still roaming around, waiting to end the world. And all you have done is sit on your ass and do absolutely nothing. Just fawned over that woman Eileen, who also left you.”

He felt her words stabbing at him and felt like he needed to defend himself. “We have been working on ways to stop him!”

She stopped right in front of him, rolling her eyes. Turning and walking away, she responded, “Yeah, that’s why you didn’t trap him, right? Why Castiel and Dean braved Purgatory to retrieve that Leviathan blossom. For you to screw it all up and let him win. Because you’re weak.”

Rowena’s words came out like venom, causing him to advert her gaze. Sam did truly believe what Chuck had shown him while he was trapped at the casino was real. But, he couldn’t shake the feeling he messed everything up. He let Cas down. Let Dean down.

“On top of it all, I’m dead because of you.”

Sam’s eyes shot up, then. She continued, “You stabbed me, right? You were the only thing in this universe that could cause my final, permanent death. Sure, being Queen of Hell is pretty cool, but being the most powerful witch alive was even better. You know, I didn’t want to die. And maybe you could have thought of another plan that didn’t involve me sacrificing myself. Instead, you failed me. You are the reason I am not alive anymore, Samuel.”

Tears were staring to form in his eyes. No matter how hard he tried, he could never get rid of the feeling of the knife entering her stomach with him guiding it. Watching her take the swan dive into hell.

“I’m sorry, Rowena. I’m so sorry.”

Sam closed his eyes to blink out some of the tears in his eyes, but when he opened them up, she was gone. He was alone in the room again.

How did she get out?

“Rowena? Rowena, where did you go?! How did you get out of here?!?”

No response. Sam kept trying to look around for some form of exit. She had to have gotten out somehow. 

“Sam?”

Guilt slammed into Sam as he saw Charlie standing before him. He knew this was his version rather than the Apocalypse World one. She had that “Charlie energy” which he always loved. Her hair was the same short length as it was when she died.

Died because of him.

“Charlie, what are you doing here? What’s going on?”

Charlie smiled and took a step forward. “I’m here because you got me killed. I could have lived a long life, you know? Gone to more Comic-cons and maybe even gone back to Oz later on down the road. But, you just had to go behind Dean’s back to get the Mark off, right? Who cares about anyone else, it’s only Dean that matters.”

Sam started shaking his head. That wasn’t true. He cared about Charlie. She was like a sister to him and Dean. True, he should have just told Dean rather than kept it a secret. And maybe he had pushed her too hard to crack the code for the Book of the Damned. 

Charlie got face-to-face with Sam. “Dean was right. It should have been you up on that pyre, not me. I was innocent. I deserved to live. Why do you get to keep living after all of your screw ups while I stay dead?”

Sam started shaking. He could feel more tears start building in his eyes. She was right. He deserved to die over her. Dean’s words still haunted him to this day. 

“I-I’m so sorry, Charlie. You’re right, and I would give anything to bring you back.”

She backed away, shaking her head in disapproval. “It’s too late. Always too late.”

Then, similar to Rowena, she vanished. Sam could feel his breathing getting worse, like he was hyperventilating. Suddenly, a gut-wrenching sob broke out of him, causing him to fall to the floor. 

It hurt. It hurt so damn much to see the pain he has caused. His mere existence seemed to bring about pain and suffering to anyone who was around him. 

He stayed on the ground, huddled up in a ball. Crying. More crying. Sobs. Pain. 

So much pain.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Cas, wake him up, dammit!”

Dean was getting more and more frustrated. Sam wouldn’t wake up. He went to bed early, and Dean had come in a few hours after to just check in on him. Sam’s breathing had gotten rapid, which obviously worried him. Once his big brother senses kicked into gear, he ran into the room and attempted to wake up the younger Winchester. 

But nothing worked. 

Dean got so worried and yelled for Castiel to try and wake him up. The angel had placed his fingers on Sam’s forehead and seemed concentrated. Yet, Sam was still lying on his bed, eyes closed.

“Cas?!?”

Castiel removed his fingers and looked down at Sam, confusion plastered on his face. “I cannot seem to wake him up, Dean. I can try to look in his mind and see what is the problem.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Um, I’m not sure about that. Will it hurt him?”

Cas shook his head. “No, it shouldn’t. It should help me better determine what the issue is.”

Dean nodded, indicating for the angel to go ahead and try. While Dean stepped back a little, Cas placed both of his hands on the sides of Sam’s head. His eyes started glowing and he apparently searched the brother’s mind.

Dean’s heart was beating rapidly. He was so worried for the kid. Always worried. But, that was his job. To always look out for Sammy. 

Cas removed his hands, eyes returning to normal, and addressed Dean. “It appears he is trapped in his mind. I tried to break the barrier that appears to be in place, but was unsuccessful. Do you remember what the witch said to him when you were both on the hunt?”

Dean was trying to wrap his mind around what his friend had just told him. Sam was trapped in his head? “No. I was only slightly conscious after she had thrown me against a wall. Once I was able to get to my feet, my focus turned to saving Sam. He said he didn’t recognize it.”

After a few seconds, Cas started nodding his head. He appeared to be deep in thought. Dean couldn’t take the silence much longer. “What the hell is wrong with him? Did she curse him or something?”

“I believe so. That is what would make the most sense, and why the block is so powerful.”

That didn’t make sense, though. Dean had killed her, so the curse shouldn’t still be in play. Sam should be up walking and talking like normal right now.

“I killed the bitch, Cas. There is no hex bag, right? So he can’t be cursed, then.”

A few more seconds passed. Then, Castiel spoke, saying, “Maybe not. You said Sam did not recognize the spell, right. And you said she was using magic that both of you had never seen before. Maybe it is old magic? Over a thousand years ago, many witches used different forms of spells and curses that are no longer used today. This might be one of them, and it can last even after the death of the witch.”

Shock is what emotion first emerged from Dean. “What?!?” Then, it was fear. If this curse could continue on even with the witch dead, then how do they break it? “What the hell are we supposed to do, then? Is Sam hurting?”

“It appears his soul is in extreme distress. If it continues longer, I’m afraid he might die, or even just stay stuck in his head. Never able to break out.”

The warning light flashed in Dean’s mind. He had to save Sammy. “There’s gotta be a way to get him out! We can’t just let him die or freakin’ stay trapped in his head!”

Cas turned his head back towards Sam’s unconscious body. Then, it looked like he had an epiphany. Like the lightbulb just turned on.

“I might have an idea, Dean. But it could be dangerous. I think it may be the only way to save Sam, though.”

They had to try. They had to help Sam. Dean had to save his brother.

“Let’s do it, then.”


	3. And It All Came Falling Down

Sam slowly blinked his eyes open. Did he fall asleep? He figured he must have. He remembered having this terrible dream of being trapped in some room and Rowena and Charlie showing up. He lifted his head and saw all white walls wrapping around him. No exit. 

It wasn’t a dream. He was still stuck.

He yelled, “DAMMIT!” 

He just wanted out. He wanted his brother. 

“DEAN?! DEAN, PLEASE?!?”

“Dean’s not here, Sam.”

The voice was hauntingly soft. He recognized it, but realized he hadn’t heard it in what felt like forever. More guilt washed over him.

“Jessica?”

He turned his head around and saw her. She looked exactly the same as he remembered her. Her beautiful blonde hair and soft smile upon her lips. Sam knew he still missed her, always has, but seeing her in front of him showed just how much he truly wished she was still alive. 

“Hi, Sam.”

She moved towards him slowly. A white dress adorned her, making her look angelic. “Are you really here?”

She didn’t say anything in response. Instead, Jess crouched down in front of him. It was only then that Sam realized he was still sitting on the floor. He tried to reach his hand out, just to touch her one more time. But, she backed away from him. 

“You had visions of my death, right?”

It felt like a knife had just stabbed Sam in the heart. Guilt and shame spread throughout his body. He adverted his gaze from her, unable to make eye-contact. “Yes.”

She shook her head in disgust. Her once soft smile had twisted into disappointment. “You let me die. It’s your fault.”

And the hot, wetness was back in Sam’s eyes once again. “I’m sorry, Jess. I didn’t know what they were. I just wanted to be normal! But, I should’ve known! I should’ve known that I could never be free from this life.”

She basically spat in his face. “Yes, you should have! You should have told me about all this stuff you fight. Or, better yet, you should have never pursued me. I wish we had never met. If we hadn’t, I would still be alive. You sicken me. A true monster in every form of the word. How dare you think you could be saved or normal. You will always be tainted. An abomination in this world.”

Sam felt like he might throw up. Her words were cutting into him deeper than a blade. The tears were threatening to fall. He wanted to believe she was wrong. He had tried his damnedest to be good. To not be a monster. But, maybe he still was and would always be one. How much horrible crap had happened as a direct cause from him? He had cost so many good people their lives. He didn’t deserve to live over them. 

He deserved to die. 

The tears were pouring down his face like a faucet that could never be turned off. His sobs were wracking through his body so hard, he could barely catch his breath. 

“Honey?”

Sam turned his head to see his mom standing next to Jess. She had one of her signature Mary Winchester smiles. Oh, how he missed those smiles. 

“Mom, please. It hurts.”

She started moving closer to him. “I know, sweetheart. But, you know what you have to do, right?”

Sam looked her right in the eye. He shook his head. 

She smiled even more. “You need to die.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Cas, what do we need to do?”

Sam’s unmoving form was still lying in the bed. Cas had scavenged throughout the bunker to get the supplies he needed to get Sam back. The angel said this spell could possibly break the curse. While he was getting the materials, Dean waited not-patiently-at-all with Sam, keeping a close eye on him.

Castiel had arrived back with everything. “Luckily you had all the ingredients needed here. Petals from a withered rose, vampire fang, skull of a mouse, and the dirt from a grave. Only one ingredient left.”

He pulled an angel blade from his trench coat, leaving Dean confused. “What’s left?”

Cas slid the blade over his hand and moved it over the bowl with the rest of the ingredients, letting the blood drip into it. “The blood of a fallen angel.” 

Well how lucky they were to have one as their friend.

He removed his hand and looked at Dean. “That’s everything. We’re good to go. Just have to say the spell.”

Dean’s attention shifted to his brother as he heard some movement behind him. Suddenly, Sam’s back arched and his breathing quickened. “What the hell is happening to him?!?”

Cas frantically replied, “He’s dying.”

Dean ran over to Sam, big brother instincts kicking into overdrive. He held him down, attempting to keep him from hurting himself. “DO THE SPELL, NOW!”

“Dean, this could make him worse. I’m don’t want to cause more pain and-”

Dean effectively cut him off, screaming, “NOW! DO IT NOW!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was staring back at his mom with wide eyes. He couldn’t have heard her right. “W-What?”

Her smile grew even more. It was so warm and welcoming. “It’s what is best, Sammy. You know that. The world will be a better place without you in it.”

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing from his own mother. “You think I should die?”

Pity is the best emotion to describe her face now. “The people you have spoken to today all had one thing in common. You were the cause of their death. Now, you weren’t the cause of my second one. But, the yellow-eyed demon wanted you. Put demon blood in your system. I died because of you the first time.”

More sobs erupted from Sam. “I-I’ve just t-tried to help. T-That’s all I h-have tried to do.”

Mary stood up, towering over him. “You know, Dean has always been my favorite. Why do you think I didn’t spend as much time with you as I had Dean when I came back? He isn’t unclean, like you are. You will never be pure again. Honestly, Dean should have been an only child.”

The words hit Sam harder than any physical punch could have. He had always wondered what was wrong with him. Why all the bad happened to him. But, maybe it was because he was the problem. He was the cause of all of the pain of those around him. The cause of Dean’s pain. 

How much pain had he caused Dean? He always screwed everything up, leaving Dean to pick up the pieces. He didn’t deserve his brother’s love and care. His brother deserved better.

“Okay. I’ll do it, Mom. You’re right.”

Suddenly, Sam felt immense pain spread throughout his body. It was agonizing, like a thousand sharp needles digging into his skin. He cried out in pain. 

“You made the right decision, honey. Just let go.”

A bright, white light clouded his vision. Then, he drifted off.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam started to feel a weight in his head, pounding against his skull. If he felt pain, was he dead then? He was pretty sure that was it after the white light. 

His eyes slowly opened, feeling like they were peeling apart. He focused on the first thing he saw, which was a ceiling. He then allowed his vision to shift to the side. He saw a wall similar to the one in his bedroom at the bunker. That’s when he realized he was lying on something firm yet comfortable. A bed.

Was he in his room?

“Sammy?”

Sam moved his eyes to the source of the sound. Dean was leaning forward in a chair next to his bed, eyes full of worry. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days. 

“D’n?” Sam’s voice was raspy. He was super confused. He was stuck in that white room before. How did he get out of it?

“Dammit, Sammy. It’s good to see you awake.” Dean breathed a sigh of relief. 

Sam tried to clear his throat before he spoke again. “How did I get out?” 

Dean jumped up and walked to the desk behind him, grabbing a cup. He brought it over to Sam, carefully bringing it up to his lips. “Here, first drink this. It’s water.”

Sam opened his mouth as the cool liquid entered. He swallowed and felt it refresh his dry throat.

Dean then pulled the cup back and sat in the chair again. “Dude, I don’t know where you thought you were, but you were still here in the bunker. That witch used an ancient curse on you, trapping you in your mind. You almost died.”

In his head? So, it wasn’t real? 

It felt so real to Sam. Too real, even. 

That’s when all of the words said by those he let down started swirling in his head. They were still right, even if it was by a witch’s curse. He didn’t deserve to be saved again.

He mumbled under his breath, “I should have.”

“What?”

Of course Dean heard that. He swore when it came to his little brother, Dean’s senses were heightened. Sam chose not to answer.

“Did you just say you should have died? Please tell me that my hearing is jacked up and that’s not what you just said.”

Sam took a deep breath and sighed. “While I was, I guess, trapped in my head, I was in this white room with no doors. There was no escape for me. A few people did show up, though. Rowena, Charlie, Jess, and Mom.”

Dean’s eyes widened at the mention of these names. He didn’t speak, so Sam continued on. “They talked and made me realize something. I was the cause of all of their deaths.”

Dean rubbed his hand down his face. “Sam-”

“No, Dean! It’s my fault they’re dead! It’s my fault a lot of people we know, we LOVED, are dead. My existence alone brings about pain and suffering to so many people. Even when I try to do good, I somehow bring about bad. I mean, I broke Lucifer out of the Cage! I got Charlie killed to get the Mark off of you, which then brought about Amara! Let’s face it, Dean, I am poison! I destroy everything around me! Even you! How much pain have I caused you?!? I don’t deserve to be here.”

Sam wondered how his body still had enough water in it to bring about more tears, but sure enough, they were streaming down his face. He absolutely hated crying, but he couldn’t fight the waterworks right then.

Dean moved from his chair to kneel beside Sam’s bed, making him eye-level with his brother. His expression was serious and he spoke with such a calm and reassuring tone. 

“Sam, you’re wrong. Have you messed up a few times? Hell yeah. But, so have I. We screw up because we’re freakin’ human. I know in the past, I’ve said some crap that I should never have said. I should have never blamed you for Charlie’s death. I know you were just trying to help me. And, man, those deaths weren’t you’re fault. Bad things have happened to us, and unfortunately those we care about typically end up hurt or worse, too. But, that’s not all on us. A lot of it is just horrible tragedies. As for me, you’re my little brother, Sammy. You’re supposed to give me hell and I give it right back. One of your jobs is to be a pain in my ass. And, trust me, you do a great job at it sometimes. But, nothing will change the fact that you’re my brother. I want you here.”

Sam was trying so hard to keep himself composed. He wanted to believe Dean’s words, he really did. But, he still felt disgusted with himself.

“Mom told me in there you would be better as an only child. That I should have never been born. And, I can’t help but feel she’s right. I-I just want to be good, Dean. But, I feel like I keep failing. I just- I feel so messed up.”

Dean rested his hand on Sam’s shoulder. He looked him in the eye again and said, “She was wrong, too. Sam, I don’t know what I would do without you. I mean, keeping an eye on you is a part of my actual being. Without you, I probably wouldn’t be here right now. I need you, man. I need my brother. And I’ll always be here for you. Always. You may feel messed up and broken, but I will be by your side to help you. Because you do deserve to live. And, I want you to live, Sammy.”

The first sob came. Then, the next. And they kept coming and coming. Dean pulled Sam into him, allowing the younger brother to cry into his shoulders like he used to do when they were kids. Dean kept his arms wrapped around Sam, supporting his brother like he has always done.

Sam still felt the guilt. He still felt the shame. He still felt the remorse. But, he felt Dean’s words were true. 

His past regrets will always be a part of himself. They will always be hiding in the shadows, waiting to spring up on him. But, Sam knew his big brother would always be there to support him through it all. 

He wished he could undo things from his past, but he couldn’t. The best he could do was make those who he had lost proud. And he would never forget them. What he was shown in his head was his own thoughts and not the truth. A very simple truth.

Crap happens. Mistakes are made. It’s what you do after that matters most. And, well, he has made it his goal to save people. To save those he cares about. To save Castiel. To save his brother. 

And he sure as hell was going to keep doing that to the best of his abilities.


End file.
